runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Psgalaxy91
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Team Falcon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airblade86 (Talk) 03:15, 1 August 2009 The Triumvirate Team Falcon, It is I, Zerouh of the Triumvirate. I understand the issues you have been having with CIS, Kaiser Blade, etc. I am against their motives as well and the Triumvirate stands for justice. I guard justice, we must guard those who are attacked unjustly. I ask for you to consider viewing our constitution and look into joining the powerful alliance we are becoming. Many of your fellow clans or ones I believe you may like regardless are within our side. For justice, for intelligence, we rise. ゼロウ 04:04, November 24, 2009 (UTC) The Galctic Message I responded to you on Team Falcon's page. :) http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_talk:Team_Falcon The Elite Humpers The Blood LEgion is now officially allied with them! UMAD? YE UMAD! Farcrusader 01:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Tom Allen fails So your clan of 1 person is "allied" with the elite humpers. I'm crapping my pants just thinking about it. The Blood Legion is a Clan (of 1 person. I'm not even kidding, go to it's forums with 2 people registered on it) Since when did i say "this is farcrusader you guys suck"? I only have one account on Runescape. You are going around making false claims and i am sick of it. That is why we declared war on you PsGalaxy91. Farcrusader 09:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader *Lol you shouldnt start wars you cant win 17:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) LOL It's interesting that you say "we declared war," when you LITERALLY are the only peron in your "clan" (its not even a clan, it's just a free forums you made that nobody uses). If you're really sick as your post claims, you should try going to a Vietnamise hospital. Hey, what's up? So yeah, I just wanted to search you guys up. Btw, it's the KB Leader, now known as Jesus Shad0w =P. I just wanted to make sure of something, we're allies, right? I just wanted to know so I can add you on my allies list. SeriuSShadoW 01:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup, allies it is. Why the change from Rain to Shadow? The BL Forums Yeah that's real funny PsGalaxy, making another account called "weasel" and spamming it up. I already deleted all your messages and banned you. Farcrusader 05:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader lol Zombies K cool! Alright, so we're allies now, real cool! So, how shall we pwn that one man army of Far's? =P SeriuSShadoW 21:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Well... Well it's literally just one dude. We don't really have to do anything, it's not like he can actualy hurt us or anything. We could probably just leave him for a month and he'd dissapear into nothingness. I don't think he could get anyone to join his team. But since he's been such a noob, we'll have to think of something. ...and, uhh.... I honestly didn't put that weasel over there (to the right). Srsly. But I'm not removing it, because it's just epic. I mean, just look at it! I WANT IT!!! It reminds me of the Pokemon Sentret. Lol, Pokemon.. POKEMON GOTTA CATCH EM ALL! (Clears throat) Anyway, would you be interested in fighting with me in PvP? I do it to a lot of my clan mates for the fun of it. My record is currently 5-2. =P Message me back if your interested. xD SeriuSShadoW 00:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Ha! In your face! I changed the board settings so that no one can post on the forums unless i say so! How's that for spamming? Farcrusader 01:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Ha! Nobody even uses your shitty website so there's no reason to spam it. There's literally 2 non-spammers registered on it. And you still look like a weasel. Re: Ha! True, true. No-one uses your site. So you changed the setting so no-one can post now? LOL, how're you gonna get new recruits? Looks like you're staying a one-man clan! Actually... I believe you are familiar with a person named Tf Tacoman? Who? Never heard of him. Signatures Please sign, all these posts are just random and nobody know who's saying what 07:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC)